Immortality's Gift
by romanticolors
Summary: Salomeya Aleksandra Belitrova hates complicated. She enjoys simple routine of life. But now Klaus just entered New Orleans and her life just got complicated. Except for the fact that maybe it was complicated before. Kol/Oc. Does not follow the Originals plot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize!

Chapter One

_**New Orleans, 2013**_

_Fear. Fear is a chilling emotion that is an awful experience. This emotion ran through me as I saw my love standing there. He doesn't see. He doesn't know! I tried to call out to him. To warn him of the stake. But nothing came out and the stake struck its intended goal and my love burst into flames._

My eyes opened and I sniveled pathetically into the pillow. Only a week since Kol's death but it's felt like months. I haven't been able to sleep without a painful nightmare since.

I dried my tears and read the digital clock on the nightstand. I was surprised by the time and looked out the window to see that it was truly 5:30 in the morning. I was never the person to wake up before 6 on a scheduled day but I guess the grief was messing with me. I threw back the covers and stood in the fast room.

The whole second floor of the flat was meant for Kol and me. Our bedroom was the center with my office in the left wing and the massive bathroom to the right. Sliding doors could be pushed back into the wall to create an open atmosphere into the bedroom. I picked up the clicker on my nightstand and pushed the "open curtain" button and all of the sudden the shades flew up the windows. I smiled at the pink and purple sky. I knew sleep was pointless now.

I decided to get dressed before heading down to make breakfast. I threw on some sweats underneath one of Kol's shirts and headed downstairs, but I didn't make it quite down.

I heard some sniffling coming from the hallway before entering my "floor". I walked the steps I took down and poked my head to the left. There my son's white door was creaked open just an inch for me to be able to hear his crying. I sighed know what he was going through.

I silently walked over to my son's room and poked my head in. There he was crying his heart out. I let out another deep breath and stepped into the room. I started walking towards his bed when all of a sudden he rolled over and looked at me. The sight broke my heart further. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he was up for an hour. I silently cursed myself for not hearing him earlier.

"Hey mom. Did I wake you?" he asked quietly as I approached him and sat on his bed. I knew that he was really upset since he called me mom. He was so sweet that he was concerned that he awaked me even in his distress.

"No baby I was already up. Did you have a nightmare?" I asked softly knowing that was probably what upset him.

"Yeah." He mumbled while snuggling under the covers. I scooted a little closer and started rubbing circles on his back. He always was calmer when I did this motion.

"What was it about? You want to talk about it?" I asked. It was probably a scary one involving some vampire. I sighed thinking of what my baby's lived through.

"It was me…" He trailed of and took a deep breath. " … me and dad and we were in the field. You know the one by the house with the white porch?" he asked. I took a ragged breath knowing where this was going.

"Yeah." I confirmed hoping I'd be able to be strong for him today. I took deep breaths and tried to focus on my massage for him.

"Well… we were just playing baseball and having fun… that it then I woke up "he said. He rolled over and looked at me with big blue eyes and started to cry again. "I miss him! Why did he have to go… he… he promised he'd come back!" he choked out. I closed my eyes as tears trickled down my own face and crawled into bed with them. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"He didn't plan to die Nikolai. He didn't choose to leave us. Baby you must understand this okay." I whispered hoping he'd forgive his father for a sin he didn't commit.

"I know. It's just not fair." He breathed out into his pillow. We just laid there in quiet until I heard his breathing fall back into an even pattern. I didn't have the energy to leave and just let his comfort let me relax into his bed.

I laid there for about an hour until I couldn't stand it any longer. I slowly peeled back the covers and headed out of his room. I walked down the hallway and passed photos of Kol and me and some of Nikolai. As I rounded the corner into the sitting area I saw the huge portrait of Kol and me with Nikolai in front. I stopped and stared at it for a long moment before tearing my eyes towards the kitchen. Now it was 6:30 and breakfast would usually be on the stove but now that summer was here Nikolai wouldn't wake up until 7. I had to be out the door at 8 to get to my dance studio and be able to stop and Starbucks on the way. I taught a dance class for youth and not to brag but I was one of the world's best dancer's once upon a time. Now as a 917 year old woman I still had the moves.

Kofryna, my lady in waiting in the olden days, and now Nikolai's babysitter would be over at courter of 8 to play with him until lunch. Then Nikolai would come back with me to the studio. I usually taught with my 700 year old best friend Viktoija but she's spending the day at the airport wait for her husband Nate to arrive. She's paranoid of being late so she will leave much earlier than needed.

As I processed my thoughts I didn't notice the time fly and now the clock read 7:20. I dashed to the stove and started making pancake mix and through some bacon on the stove. While flipping them together I cracked some eggs and started making scrambled eggs. Nikolai eats a lot and I sometimes overdue it but for the most part he eats it.

After finishing the meal I pour a glass of orange juice for him and pour a blood bag into a mug. I push 2 minutes on the microwave for my blood and wait.

Not a minute has gone by when I hear the sound of my son slouching down the stairs following the smell of breakfast. As he arrives I smile over my shoulder as I pull out the mug. Nikolai sees the feast and immediately sits down and starts shoveling food into his mouth.

"Mykolas! Don't you have some manners?" I scold him using his name in Lithuanian to know that I'm sort of serious.

"Sorry Salomeya." He states back while sticking his tongue out me. I laugh at his retort knowing he's one of the few that call me by my real name. Most either call me Eya or Alex. Just as I'm about to reply Kofryna walks into the kitchen. I look up in shock to see her and remember the time.

"Oh crap I need to get dressed!" I rush out. I then speed up stairs and through on a purple dress, do my makeup, my nails, grab some matching shoes, put on some heeled boots, some bangles, sunglasses, and a matching bag. Knowing my stylish outfit was complete. I speed into the kitchen again give Nikoali a kiss on the check, thank Kofryna, and I'm out the door.

I return my pace to a walk as I walk onto the street. When I reach 3 blocks over and head towards the Starbucks I knock into someone. I grab onto them because I was the one who went flailing. He also grabs me to steady me. I looked up into his blue eyes and sandy hair and gave him a look of confusion. He was clearly stronger than me, which meant he was older. He looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place it. I quickly apologized and headed my own way. As I to the dance studio I drop my bag in shock.

"No" I whispered aloud. "It can't be." I replayed the scene in my head and his face and body structure matched. "Niklaus!"

**Here is the first chapter to my new story. The information will come in the following chapters and more will be cleared up. Flashbacks will be a huge part of this story since we have to go back 917 years to reach her day of age. The Original Family will be in this in New Orleans. This is not for people who like the Hayley baby plot, Sophie, or Elena. Just warning you ahead of time. Please leave me a review. I promise the chapters only get better from here on. I just wanted you to meet these Nikolai and Salomeya first. Also Kol won't stay dead! I have a plan **** the character's pictures are on my profile and her outfit for the day is: **

** search?q=cute+outfits&hl=en&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=sjwUUqizKMfWyQHE1YHICw&ved=0CC0QsAQ&biw=1051&bih=518#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=Jgho3JkN2fYPLM%3A%3BILvwYubgH7cojM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252FoE%252F29%252F7% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fpost%252Fp9C0LSJub1%252Fgorgeous-dress-by-che lseawate-on-polyvore-tons-o%3B554%3B554**

**Thanks so much**

**-romanticolors-**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

It was brought to my attention that I should help out with the pronunciation of names. They are from a different orgin so I don't really no so if you think it's something else then stick with it.

First Names

Vladimir-(vlah-DEE-meer)

Salomeya- (sale-oh-may-ah)

Kofryna- (Co-free-nah)

Mykolas- (My-cole-las_

Viktorija- (Veek-tore-ee-ha)

Emilija- (Emily-ha)

Last names

Belitrova: (Bell-eh-tro-va)

Simkus: (Sim-kus)

Alvar: (Ale-var)

Aleksandr(a): (Ale-ek-san-der), (Ale-ek-san-dra)

Chapter Two

_**Italy, 1114**_

_The open temple let in the warm air and it wrapped around me. My toe was on point and I just turned and turned and turned. The wind acted as my music and my rhythm was my own. _

_I've been up since five this morning just dancing. My feet calloused and hard didn't blister anymore but even my hard mussels ached still. I've been dancing since I was five. My mom was a very good dancer but after she married my father who house hold duties stopped her. My mood started to turn sour as my thoughts drifted towards my family so instead I threw my attention into finishing my dance._

"_Salomeya?" I turned around and halted my dancing. I raised my eyes to see my friend Alexander. His broad shoulders with tattoos down them showed off his new "status". Ever since he's been turned in to a vampire "hunter" our friendship has been strained. I never agreed with his way of thinking. _

"_What is so important that you need to interrupt me this morning?" I snapped at him irritably. He just rolled his eyes and leaned against the white pillar. His smirk portrayed how arrogant he has grown over the last year. _

"_Today I want you to meet someone. Her name is Rebekah and I want you to be nice." He declared. His smirk remained in place but his eye portrayed his sincerity in the matter._

"_Why? Is she your love interest or should I say lover?" I asked in disgust. I would bet my worth that they were engaging in scandalous activities or were going to. Alexander would. I tilted my head and a smirk spread onto my face as his disappeared. _

"_That is such an accusation with little proof. Nor is it any of your business and unlady like to say such a thing. I hope you will refrain for acting so… so …!" his face grew red as anger took over his features. _

"_So what? Please do enlighten me." I sneered at him. I watched as he took deep breaths and his face turned stoic._

"_I will see you this afternoon in the square. Please act like a lady and if that is too much of a job then please do not come." He puffed out before storming down the steps of the temple. I shook my head as I watched him go. _

_The morning dragged on as the sun slowly crept up. I started my morning tasks and now I was headed towards the river to do some laundry. Many people didn't wash their clothes often but there was a river close by so I always took advantage of it in Italy and loved having clean clothing. I called for Kofryna my 16 year old lady in waiting and friend and we both set out down the road for the river. _

_When we reached the river I dumped my dance clothes and dresses beside me and found a nice rock to knead my clothes with. _

"_Have you seen the new lords and lady?" Kofryna questioned while focusing on the task. _

_I raised my eyebrow but turned away when I noticed she wasn't looking. "Now when would I have time to go to the square to socialize?" I asked in return. My face contained a wry smile. I have been dancing non-stop throughout the month and in a fortnight my father will be here to check on my dance skills. 'The joy.' I thought sarcastically._

"_Oh right. I'm sorry." She mumbled._

"_Why? Are they gorgeous? Should I consider one for my hand? Should I lose my virtue to one?" I whispered huskily._

"_Salomeya! You are so shameful. Your thoughts are scandalous. I was merely wondering because they seem to take an interest in Alexander."_

_I chuckled and sighed while shaking my head. "No I haven't but I'm sure I'll meet them today. I'm finally going to the square. I have to pick up Vladimir because I let the Arccardo family borrow him to teach his son to ride." I smile and continue washing my clothes._

_There was a crowd gathering around the center of the square where there was a stage. The midday sun beat down on us. Alexander was on the stage surrounded by staked vampires that were staked to poles. I scream sounded as the vampire who was released from the box caught fire and then staked. I closed my eyes in disgust of the act and started to move around the crowd._

_My horse was trailing behind me so I tried to give him as much birth as I could so he wouldn't become skittish around the crowd. I felt eyes on me and I looked to my right to see two new people I haven't seen before. They are probably the lords. I nodded my head to both of them leveling but they just continued to stare. _

"_Oh Salomeya!" Alexander called to me. I turned my head in his direction and found him with a beautiful blond on his arm. I rolled my eyes and headed towards him. As I reached him I nodded at both of them. "It is my honor to introduce you to the Lady Rebekah" he expressed. I had to chock bag a gag at their expression. "And this is Lady Salomeya_

_I nodded again in Rebekah's direction. She looked completely offended. She probably expected a curtsey but common I'm the princess of the East. I won't curtsey to some lady. "It's nice to meet your acquaintance."_

"_And behind you, you have the Lord Niklaus and the Lord Elijah." I quickly spun around and found myself staring at the gorgeous men who were staring at me earlier. I quickly dropped into a very low and graceful courtesy. I stayed there for a quick second before popping back up. _

_Lord Niklaus raised one of his eyebrows at me probably in wonder of my curtsey. I usually had that effect on people. "It's a pleasure." He said while taking my hand and kissing it. Most girls would blush but my checks stayed pale. I thanked god for it. I'd hate to think I liked him._

"_No the pleasure is mine my lord" I smiled before turning towards Alexander._

My eyebrows furrowed at the memory and a smile came onto my lips. I shook my head and continued to walk to my studio. I can't believe I didn't recognize him though. It must be the short hair. I grimaced at my stupidity. 'This will make things interesting' I thought.

**End of chapter two! Thank you koipond-tea for reviewing and for the people following and favoring my story! I'm sorry it took a while to update but classes are killing me and I'm trying to keep my stories over 1,000 words. I hope you like the flashbacks and I promise there will be tons of flashbacks because we have over 900 years to catch up on. The story will start out confusing at first so please PM me or review me questions… but it will probably be explained in the next chapter. Please Please REVIEW! I hope to get more than 1 review for this story b/c I'm working really hard on it although I know Kol/oc stories aren't that popular right now. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**~Love romanticolors~**


End file.
